brrfandomcom-20200214-history
SK c07s01
Text Luna didn't bother to activate the wards on the cottage, despite her growing apprehension: Sol Seraph had obviously tracked them through the Forest, knew the path, and would find them, one way or another, if she really wanted to. Instead, the winged unicorn spent the night relaxing as much as she could with the male, regaining her courage and confidence as fear slowly became frustration, and then frustration quickly grew into outrage. Scrivener Blooms was for once glad when Luna leapt to her hooves and began to storm around the cottage, before he'd simply gone to the kitchen, fixed coffee and a few treats for them, and then come back to set them down in front of her when he found her sulking on their bedding. But it proved their strategy was working, all the same: Sol Seraph was losing her patience, and was now on the offensive, eager to attack them. Luna would also be sure by now not to underestimate her, too-well-aware now that the Pegasus was ruthless, intelligent, and skilled, and had access to weapons that would make her even more dangerous an opponent. They would prepare… and Luna was determined to no longer show any fear in the face of Sol Seraph, to no longer feed the self-proclaimed predator's pride and hungers. And, as part of this, Scrivener Blooms and Luna marched into Ponyville the following day to visit Twilight Sparkle and discuss some of their future plans to head to Canterlot… and then to North Neigh, an issue Scrivener had almost forgotten about amidst everything else. The day was simple, tedious, and boring, with a lot of research and a lot of planning and a little bit of wandering around Ponyville, the most amusing stop being Sugar Cube Corners. Mrs. Cake and her husband were working almost non-stop in back as Pinkie Pie cheerfully ran around the shop, tossing bags of baked goods to minotaurs that were often almost crawling in order to get around the interior of the store and bouncing outside to serve the minotaurs sitting in far-too-small chairs or kneeling around the old wooden tables. Pinkie Pie greeted them with a cheerful: "Privet!" and then bounced over to give both Scrivy and Luna tight hugs before running inside to put together the usual box of baked goods they liked to pick up while in town. Then she had rushed back out, apologized for not having more time to talk, and gleefully bounded back inside, seeming to enjoy the atmosphere despite how many ponies were only staring nervously at the fact there were roughly a dozen giant bull warriors all armed with heavy weapons of every shape and size looming around the baked goods store. The day almost felt normal… except for the security forces, the mechanics grouchily fixing turrets that had 'mysteriously malfunctioned' here and there, and the feeling of being watched. And more than once, Luna and Scrivy had both caught sight of Sol Seraph standing a short distance away, smoking and calmly surveying them, judging them, analyzing them. Luna and Scrivener, however, simply ignored her presence… and slowly, the Pegasus began to visibly grow irritated at being blatantly disregarded. At the end of the day, they made their way back towards the Everfree Forest, but a security team standing in front of the gates had immediately stepped forwards, four black-uniformed earth ponies dropping to ready stances behind a unicorn that looked at them calmly and announced: "Please refrain from leaving Ponyville. This is for your own protection." Luna had traded looks with Scrivy, then the female had grinned widely as her eyes had flashed white, the unicorn immediately losing a little of his confidence… and thirty seconds later, the gates to Ponyville flew open, four ponies laying in battered, stupefied heaps as Luna loudly stomped over the beaten-down body of the unicorn, Scrivener shaking his head in slow amusement as he carried the box of baked goods on his back and said mildly: "Luna, we really might have to start working on your people skills more." "Oh, hush, thou enjoyed it too." Luna replied, rolling her shoulders before she sighed in relief, saying easily: "I feel much more relaxed now, Scrivener Blooms! Short, disappointing, but all the same I was able to pummel something, and this always puts me in a chipper mood. Yes, let Sol Seraph come, Scrivy! Let her bring her entire army against me, and I shall make short work of them all!" She threw her head back and laughed… and despite everything, despite the dread, the darkness, the apprehension, the cheer lasted the whole night, Luna and Scrivy talking about old times and new and doing what they could to avoid any serious topics. They needed a night together, to relax, to forget about everything else… and that was what they did, as their conversation ended only for the two to smile at one another before the fire, then kiss as their bodies pressed together… Come morning, Luna and Scrivy lowered the moon and watched the sun rise… and the two smiled at the same time, resting flank-to-flank, feeling close and comfortable together as Luna's mane silently flowed in the windless air. Their heads rested lightly together, and then the winged unicorn reached up and quietly stroked the black pearl hanging from the ivy around her neck, murmuring softly: "I love thee dearly, Scrivener Blooms. Deeply and dearly." "And I love you too, Luna. More than most things in the world… maybe not quite as much as those wonderful little caffeinated drinks we buy every now and then." Scrivy said meditatively, and Luna gave him an amused look before he continued musingly: "Or cotton candy. The problem is that everything else I love can't beat anyone up, and you know that's my favorite quality about you." "Oh, 'tis not, thou art always complaining about how I emasculate thee with my great feats of strength and prowess." Luna laughed before she teasingly bit the side of his neck, making Scrivener wince and blush as he leaned to the side. "I think what thou enjoys most about me is my perfectly-sculpted form. I am as beautiful as I am strong." Scrivener glanced at her, opening his mouth as she gazed back at him with a grin… and then she blushed a little as he softened and murmured softly: "Yeah. You really are." Then Luna huffed and reached up to shove him firmly, almost knocking him off the top of the cliff and making the earth pony yell and scrabble at the ground to avoid toppling off the edge, the winged unicorn saying grumpily: "Oh, thou always goes and ruins the moment." "How did I ruin… what moment? I… this is why I'm never nice to you, Luna." Scrivener retorted grouchily, glowering up at her, and the winged unicorn shrugged but grinned again all the same as he carefully picked himself up. "Anyway… should we go into Ponyville?" "Aye, Scrivener Blooms. Remember, though… should Sol Seraph seem like she is finally ready to make her attack upon us, we shall lead her into the Everfree Forest. We will have an advantage there… trebled by the fact that her security forces will not be able to find nor follow us. We shall use her own expert skills against her… the prideful creature will not slow nor wait for allies, and then we shall attack her once we have led her to a place that will play in our favor." She stopped, then softened and leaned forwards, reaching up to touch his shoulder quietly. "Hold not back, Scrivener Blooms. Use all of my memories and talents to thy advantage… we have trained for countless hours together, and you have learned many of my abilities, but I know that at times…" "Believe me, Luna, the last thing I'm going to hesitate against is Sol Seraph…" Scrivy made a face at this, shaking his head slowly and muttering: "A monster like her… I'm still surprised you offered her mercy, even knowing why you did it." "And it worked, did it not? It maddened the savage beast further… and now the predator is on the hunt for us." Luna paused, saying quietly: "Her eagerness will cause her to make a mistake. I am sure of this." "We probably should have killed her in the forest." Scrivener said mildly, and Luna snorted in amusement before she leaned over and kissed his cheek quietly, making him smile a little. "I know, I know. It was probably an ambush, I'm the one who told you that, remember? I know… I know you've got some crazy code of honor, too, you're trying to follow. I wish that… I didn't understand you so well sometimes, Luna, because I know this is crazy, and yet I can't help but follow along, since it would be even crazier not to." Luna laughed quietly and shook her head, but she only smiled warmly in return, leaning over and giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek before they headed down the cliff… and soon afterwards, made their way into Ponyville, and found themselves surprised when they discovered the security forces had been almost completely withdrawn. Ponies were wandering curiously through the streets, looking as perplexed as Scrivy and Luna felt… and in front of the library, they found Twilight, Fluttershy, and Scarlet Sage with Mayor Mare, the politician wincing as Luna approached, but offering a hesitant smile as Twilight Sparkle said quickly, several large sheets of parchment floating into the air next to her: "They aren't completely gone, but… well… look!" Scrivy leaned down with a frown, Luna looking at him and concentrating, hearing the thoughts in his mind as he read quickly through the papers… and then the winged unicorn reared her head back in shock, looking towards Twilight and asking in surprise: "And hast thou seen any hint of Sol Seraph this morning?" "None at all." Twilight shook her head quickly before she gazed at the Mayor as Scrivener looked dumbly up from the papers, barely able to believe what they said. "Would you care to explain again what happened?" "She just… it doesn't make sense!" Mayor Mare exclaimed, and she sighed a little, saying finally: "Sol Seraph came into my office this morning, and told me that she had determined Ponyville was secure and protected, and she had ordered all her soldiers and… security beasts back to her compound. She said they would be 'reviewing' the situation and she gave me a bunch of papers to sign and… then she gave me these!" "'Notice of Retreat,' 'Legal Compliance Order,' 'Assessment Documents…' these make no sense. She's… revoking her own powers and withdrawing from Ponyville?" Scrivener looked up with a frown, and yet despite the seeming good news and the lack of security personnel now in the village, there was a strange undercurrent of apprehension, of malefic intent. "These even say she's abandoning her guard posts…" "Which her soldiers have. At… at the site of Fluttershy's old cottage, they…" Twilight halted, gazing towards the Pegasus, but she only smiled faintly and shook her head slowly in return, taking a slow, nervous breath. "It's okay, Twilight, everyone… but… I think… I don't think this is over. She… she never gives up until she gets what she wants." Fluttershy murmured, looking away with a tremble, and then she calmed a little as Scarlet Sage looked up at her worriedly. "No, it's fine, dear. I'm… okay. But maybe… I could go and look around where my cottage used to be. There might… still be a few things I can salvage." "I'll go with you, Fluttershy, and keep you company." Scarlet Sage said quietly… and Scrivy and Luna shared a hesitant look before glancing towards Twilight, but she only nodded, softening visibly. "Go ahead, Fluttershy… but you know we can go with you if you want, too. There may not be any soldiers but… I wouldn't blame you for being afraid." Twilight said quietly, but Fluttershy only smiled a little and shook her head, reaching a hoof up to gently stroke through Scarlet Sage's mane. "No, me and Scarlet will be fine… won't we?" she asked softly, and Scarlet Sage smiled up at her, nodding a few times and visibly emboldening the Pegasus, who straightened a little and threw off the last of her trembles as she smiled at the others. "Thank you… for taking care of me again through all this. I'll repay you all one day, I promise." "Nay, Fluttershy, thank thee for being with us." Luna said softly, and the Pegasus smiled at her before she turned and headed quietly through the square, the winged unicorn gazing quietly after the Pegasus before she shook her head slowly and murmured: "But something… aye, Scrivy, thou speaks true. Something… is wrong here." "I already sent a letter to Applejack and Rainbow Dash… Rarity is going to join us too, once she's done putting together a few more vests. Mayor, thank you for dropping these documents off." Twilight smiled a little towards the politician, who only mumbled a little but nodded awkwardly in return before she quickly excused herself, and the unicorn sighed and shook her head a little, murmuring: "Come on, let's sit down and work this out." They spent most of the morning and the early afternoon pouring over the papers, trying to figure out Sol's motives as other ponies arrived: Rainbow Dash stormed around the library, saying that they should just go and mash her, but Applejack pointed out that they had been able to watch what was going on across the way from Sweet Apple Acres, and Sol Seraph's encampment was bustling with activity. Then, argumentative as always, Rainbow Dash had pointed out most of the activity was back in the ranks and rows of tents, not around the barn where Sol was… and that had gotten the attention of the others. They discussed what it could be that Sol Seraph had hidden away in that barn that was keeping her attention… and yet she wanted to also apparently hide from her own security forces. Twilight's memories of the place were fuzzy, apart from the time spent in the isolation cell, but she said that she thought she remembered… white lights, and mountains, strange as it sounded. But not even Rainbow Dash had laughed, before Spike finally looked up from where his head was buried in the textbook and he said nervously: "Uh… guys? Remember how Sol Seraph made that rule about how only her security forces could be in power in Ponyville? And then how she was putting delays into getting all her laws reversed? Well… she dissolved the volunteer infantry and the Starlit Knights and even the police, and then she withdrew her security personnel…" "Meaning Ponyville has no defenses up, because we haven't had a chance to reorganize any of our volunteer infantry or even the police forces yet." Twilight said slowly, looking up sharply… and then she looked towards the window with a grimace before turning her eyes to Rainbow Dash, saying sharply: "Quick, get to a guard tower and-" Before she could finish, there was a terrific bang close enough to rattle the windows… and a moment later, shrieks and yells rose up in the distance as Twilight Sparkle shouted: "Rainbow, AJ, get out there, find any able-bodied pony you can, get everyone into defensive positions! Rarity, we need equipment, and Luna, I-" "Worry not, Twilight Sparkle, I know my place in war. Scrivener Blooms, hurry to Fluttershy and Scarlet Sage, ensure their safety and then join us on the field!" Luna said sharply, and she gritted her teeth as she ran for the door, smashing it open and leaping out into the square before she winced as a large, ugly black fireball sailed slowly through the air in a wide arc… but with a flick of her horn, there was a violent ripple in reality, and the huge black sphere was knocked arcing back towards its source like an enormous mortar, smashing down on the other side of a burning wooden wall with a tremendous explosion. Scrivener shot past her a moment later as Luna looked after him worriedly, then shook her head before she turned and sprinted towards the direction the attack had come from, grimacing as the wooden walls sagged and cracked visibly as they began to collapse… before she looked to the side in surprise to see Rainbow Dash shooting along beside her, the male tossing her a wide grin before his eyes focused ahead. "I sure hope this training of yours has a point after all, Luna!" "Silence thy mouth, Rainbow Dash, thou hasn't yet earned the right to make snide comments in battle!" Luna grinned a bit all the same, however, her horn glowing as the section of wall began to topple inwards before she dropped her head forwards, a sapphire fireball launching in a burst of blue light to crash into the wall and explode in a wave of force and sapphire flames that launched chunks of burning wood in a tsunami over the hapless, would-be invaders. Velites and Nibelungs were both crushed and sent flying backwards as Luna skidded to a halt in the thankfully-wide space between two houses, Rainbow Dash landing beside her… and other ponies joining them shortly, the female looking back and forth but hiding her surprise with a wide grin as she leaned forwards and shouted: "Flee, monsters! This village is guarded by things far worse than thee!" "Kill the fancy-corn!" roared a voice in return through the smoke… and then Luna cursed as three black fireballs shot through the wall of smog, her horn glowing as she reared back and a translucent blue wall sparked into being in front of the group, the balls of black flame exploding one after another against this in loud, powerful waves. Then the first wave of monsters stormed through the smoke as Luna dropped the barrier, snarling: Velite unicorns, their horns glowing with black auras, dark gemstones twinkling where they were fused into their etched bones… and leading them, a Nibelung with a heavy, double-headed axe in either hand, his eyes burning red, one of the wolf-pig's tusks snapped off as his thick body flexed beneath the hides and leathers that covered his frame. And then, with a roar, it leaned forwards and threw one of the axes in a sharp, violent movement… and Luna grinned as she snapped her horn to the side, natural weapon striking against forged, burnt steel and knocking the axe flying off to the side to thud harmlessly into the ground, her eyes flashing as she said coldly: "Try again, dwarf." The Nibelung snarled as it reached back, yanking an ugly bone knife free from a sheath at its side before it rose its remaining axe in the air with a battle cry, and the Velite unicorns reared back before they broke into a sprint as around the wolf-pig, Nibelungs and Velites of all shape and size charged through the smoke, paws and bony hooves thudding through debris and over burning embers. Luna reared back, roaring to the skies as the ponies gathered around her steadied themselves, and lightning exploded through thin air, hammering the ground and tearing apart two of the Velite unicorns as the last snapped its head forwards and released a blast of black flames, but ponies scrambled out of the way before Rainbow Dash dived and crashed down on top of the brittle skeleton, smashing it beneath his hooves as his body flexed before he threw himself back into the air, narrowly dodging a slice of a Nibelung's blade. And as they fought against the incursion, as more raiders and monsters swarmed rapidly through the wall, Scrivener dashed through the open gates at the far side of Ponyville, wondering silently why they had chosen to begin their attack there. Perhaps it was because of the position, where they could tear through fortification to immediately reach homes on the other side, instead of marching in through the open gates… or perhaps it was for another reason, as the earth pony ran quickly down the dirt path towards the ruins of Fluttershy's cottage. Then he wheezed in relief as he saw the Pegasus and Scarlet Sage were both fine: if anything, they were worried, but that was understandable considering the rising column of smoke in the sky and the distant, ominous rumbles on the other side of Ponyville. "Oh thank the Horses of Heaven, you're both fine! Listen, there's been an attack, and-" "Oh no." Fluttershy whispered, and Scrivy halted as the Pegasus's eyes went wide… before he slowly gritted his teeth and turned around as Fluttershy quailed backwards, trembling and hugging Scarlet Sage tightly even as she pressed her body fearfully back against the pile of half-broken objects they had collected from the ruins. Sol Seraph stood between two minotaur guards in full battle armor and heavy helmets, one of these carrying an enormous executioner's axe, the other with a heavy sword in one hand and a mace in the other, the business end of this glinting dangerously… but it was not the black-armored giants that drew the eye, but the malicious Pegasus and her awful, victorious smile. She surveyed them silently, and Scrivener snarled as he turned around, setting himself as Sol Seraph slowly slipped a cigarette into her muzzle, and a moment later, her unicorn assistant nervously strode forwards, lighting it for her with a touch of his horn before he scampered backwards as she said softly: "So pathetic. So predictable. The prey has fallen right into my trap… all at once." Sol paused, then she rose a hoof when one of the minotaurs started forwards, before smiling coldly as she leaned back and carefully shrugged off her suit jacket, saying quietly: "That's alright, boys. I want to deal with the slave-hoof myself." "Fluttershy, Scarlet Sage, I want you both to run." Scrivener began quietly, and then Sol Seraph only shook her head slowly, and the male gritted his teeth as he leaned forwards, saying clearly: "Don't think I'm going to be a pushover. And the moment Luna's done with those monsters-" "The Velites and the Nibelung have arrived in ample enough number to keep her busy for a long while. It was part of our agreement." Sol Seraph said quietly, holding her jacket up, and one of the minotaurs quickly took this for her before stepping backwards as Sol rose up on her hind hooves, standing easily as the unicorn assistant hurried in front of her with a large box suspended in front of him. "I do not expect them to kill Luna. It will be disappointing if they do: but then again, it will also prove she was not a worthy foe." "You did this? You did this on purpose?" Scrivener asked with horror, and Sol Seraph simply smiled coldly, taking another slow drag on her cigarette as the unicorn opened the heavy box in front of her before two strange, gleaming metal sleeves floated out… and then Scrivener winced as these floated to the side before slipping over the forelegs of the Pegasus: they locked perfectly over the lower leg, protecting the shin completely and with four long, rectangular metal fins extending perhaps an inch out of each compass point on the vambraces, the plain, sharp steel glinting dangerously. "Crosshatch blades?" "Good. You recognize these." The Pegasus dropped back down to all fours, rolling her shoulders beneath her silk shirt as she leaned forwards, setting herself as she flicked her red mane out of her eyes and gave a ruthless grin, a puff of smoke escaping her nostrils. "But yes, why not? The Nibelungs my security team caught snooping around Ponyville were easily dispatched. We could have killed the war leader, but instead I ordered them to keep him alive. A brief negotiation later, we had a contractual agreement: I would withdraw my security forces if he attacked a predetermined point on Ponyville's structure… I knew Luna wouldn't be able to resist. The original plan was to abduct my target and possibly you, Nightmare Moon's flaw… even I didn't expect my plan to work so spectacularly that I would get both my targets at once… as well as the bonus of my worthless, failure daughter, who I can finally put to use." "Wait, but…" Scrivener shot a look over his shoulder, at Fluttershy… and Scarlet Sage, who was shaking her head in wild denial, pushing wildly back before the male began to open his mouth… but then, slowly, he looked upwards, and gritted his teeth at the sight of Pegasi in black security uniforms standing calmly on clouds and circling slowly through the air, cutting off that one hope of escape for the two. Could she mean… Scarlet Sage? Why? The male turned back forwards as the unicorn assistant backed quickly out of the way with the box, whimpering a little as Sol Seraph turned and spat her cigarette out, then leaned forwards and said softly: "Now, Scrivener Blooms… please do me a favor, and fight. I want to see what you're capable of, slave-hoof, before I take it all away from you, and prove that no matter how strong you are, no matter whose blessing you have… living by rules of love, and friendship, and honor makes you inferior. Living by the rules of the prey means that prey is all you will ever be…" "And I'd rather die prey than spend a single moment living as a monster like you!" Scrivener shouted, charging forwards as he snarled in rage, and Sol Seraph grinned before she lunged to meet him, lashing one of her forelegs out in a movement that was almost playful, the crosshatch blade gleaming over her arm as it sliced through the air towards him. He ducked low, dropping his body almost flat, and the blades narrowly missed his head before she lunged forwards as she stomped downwards, Scrivener cursing as he threw himself to the side and rolled out of the way, before wincing as Sol pounced towards him and slammed both hooves into his shoulders, trying to force him down before his eyes widened as he caught a flash of steel before yanking his head back, throwing himself away… and a moment later, Sol's crosshatch blades clanged loudly together in the space where his head had been a moment before. Her forelegs dropped back towards the ground, and Scrivy launched himself forwards, rearing up over her and slamming his front hooves in four short, rapid jabs into the face of the Pegasus, making her wince back and stagger with a curse before Scrivener dropped backwards, breathing hard and standing ready… but even though he had managed to land at least one good hit directly against her eye from how it was already swelling up, Sol Seraph only rolled her head on her shoulders, asking coldly: "Is that all you can do, slave hoof? I'm disappointed." She lunged towards him, and Scrivener began to leap to the side… but the Pegasus quickly flapped her wings, giving herself an additional boost that sent her shoulder smashing into his chest, knocking him backwards with a wheeze… and then he howled in agony as she slammed one of the crosshatch blades upwards and ground it into his chest like the blade of an axe, gritting his teeth and leaning forwards as he gasped in pain, feeling it ripping shallowly into his flesh as she leaned forwards and breathed slowly over his face, saying quietly: "You are inferior. Lay down, and die." She tore the blade backwards and free, and Scrivener staggered away with a hiss of pain, trembling violently, knowing that Luna was feeling this agony as well… and his eyes flashed as he thought of her. Every time he was hurt, Luna was hurt… and the equine snarled as he looked up at her, whispering: "You're a coward." "Words are things used by the weak, to try and drag the strong down to their level." Sol Seraph looked down at the bloody crosshatch blade, and then she smiled as she leaned down and slowly licked the earth pony's blood off it, saying softly: "The prey's barking means nothing to me. The prey's blood tells me everything I need to know." Scrivener Blooms snarled, leaning forwards, readying himself and anchoring himself as he breathed hard in and out, feeling Luna's turmoil even from the distance they were separated at… and then he leaned forwards, anchoring his hooves against the ground as he felt something change inside of himself, felt memories that weren't his own filling him up and instincts that were familiar and alien all at once spilling through his body as he said coldly: "Then let's see what your blood tells me." Just gotta keep hitting her, and don't stop until she stops moving. He ran forwards, and Sol Seraph looked surprised by the sudden rush even as she began to swing a leg forwards to counter… but Scrivener didn't give her the chance, lunging a split second faster and slamming his hoof into her muzzle, knocking her backwards before he reared up and kept moving forwards on his hind hooves as he slammed blows back and forth across her face, forcing her to drop her counter to stagger backwards with a curse beneath the sudden, intense attack- (Keep hitting her, keep hitting her, keep hitting her, keep hitting her…) -before Scrivener Blooms dropped forwards, anchoring himself against the ground as his head slammed into the Pegasus's skull, making her snarl as she dropped low before her eyes widened a moment before the male's hoof slammed into the underside of her jaw, knocking her backwards even as she lashed her crosshatch blades up in counterattack, but the charcoal equine ignored the slash of narrow blades across his body even as he winced and reared back again to slam a short, focused flurry of strikes against her chest- (-Keep hitting her keep hitting her keep hitting her keep hitting her keep hitting her-) -smashing against her ribs, her breast, her shoulders, then swinging his forelegs wide when she tried to lash her own into his chest, the male hissing in agony as the blades ripped against his front limbs but Sol Seraph was again sent stumbling backwards, dropping to all fours before Scrivener's front hooves descended on her skull and crushed her head down into the ground, then jerked her up by the mane before slamming her down again, and finally yanking her hard upwards as a hoof crashed into her jaw- (KEEP HITTING HER KEEP HITTING HER KEEP HITTING HER KEEP HITTING HER KEEP HITTING HER!) -then tore back to smack across her cheek before he shoved both hooves hard into her shoulders, knocking her reeling as he threw himself forwards but allowed his upper body to drop backwards at the same time to lazily half-flip, half-fall, landing heavily on his own back even as he slammed both rear hooves into Sol Seraph's stomach, sending the Pegasus bonelessly flying backwards to crash into the trunk of a tree with a gargle, spittle and blood flying from her muzzle as her eyes bulged before she collapsed forwards in a limp, broken pile. Scrivener panted roughly, laying on his back, eyes clenched shut, body demanding rest as his muscles ached and blood spilled down his form from the cuts over his frame, all eyes staring in shock at the results of the wild frenzy that had overtaken the earth pony… and then Scrivy's blood froze in his veins as he heard a rough, harsh chuckle, slowly rolling up to his hooves to stare in horror as Sol Seraph picked herself up with terrible calmness off the roots of the gnarled oak she had been kicked into, her clothing ripped, her face bruised and bloodied, her mane a tangled mess… but a cold, callous grin on a face that was hideous with the excitement it showed, the Pegasus rasping: "Yes… good. Crude, but strong; not worthy, but it gives me hopes and heightened expectations for what I should look forwards to from Luna…" She rolled her head slowly on her shoulders, then she turned her head and spat out a bloody tooth before returning her eyes to Scrivener Blooms, setting herself as the earth pony weakly scrambled to his hooves… but he was unsteady, woozy, almost all of his strength sapped in the wild whirlwind of attacks he had laid into her as she said softly: "Don't worry. I'm not like you, prey-pony… I know what I'm doing. The best predators never tire; that is a prey's flaw." She leapt forwards, wings spreading and propelling her faster, and Scrivy cursed as he began to slowly raise a hoof… but in a flash, her crosshatch blade lashed into him, slicing into the junction of shoulder and neck and yanking downwards to send up a spurt of blood as Scrivy howled in pain as he felt his leg go weak, Sol Seraph's eyes burning as she explained calmly, as if this was nothing more than a polite discussion between distant acquaintances: "First, aim for the larger, favored muscles. Disable them." Scrivener attempted to bring his other hoof up as his foreleg shook violently beneath him, barely able to keep balance… but Sol managed to get her own forelimb between them, blocking the attack… and then sweeping her limb around in a wide spin that flipped Scrivener onto the back before she lashed her crosshatch blade into the back of his knee and tore, the earth pony releasing another cry of agony as he tried to roll away and shove himself up to his feet… but a moment later, the Pegasus lashed one of the blades into the side of his face with an easy flick of her forelimb, tearing just past his eye and filling one half of his vision with crimson. "Attack their senses. Blind them to stop them from escaping, and impede them fighting back." Scrivener tried to throw himself backwards, but his wounded knee and sliced-open shoulder shuddered, the muscles trembling weakly as he barely managed his hooves before Sol Seraph's hoof slammed up into his throat, angled so the crosshatch blade tore a thin, narrow gash into his neck, making him gargle as she said softly: "It becomes even harder for the prey to fight when they are choking on their own blood. Most will give up to the inevitable by this point." Scrivy gargled, barely able to see, body weakening, aching… and then he looked up as Sol Seraph drew one of her forelegs back before he snarled and slammed a hoof out, smashing her across the jaw and making her curse as she staggered backwards in shock more than pain… but before Scrivy could do anything else, Sol Seraph snarled and shoved a hoof towards him, and the male felt a distinct, crushing agony surround his body as her scarred forelimb began to glow strangely, the male's eyes widening in shock as he was hefted off the ground in a painful telekinetic grip. "And if they continue to resist… demonstrate your superiority and crush them." Then Sol Seraph turned and lashed her limb outwards, and Scrivener Blooms was flung through the air to crash into a tree and fall to the ground, staring weakly at the Pegasus as she smiled coldly and motioned downwards before the male could find his senses… and there was an awful cracking before a heavy, lamppost thick branch was torn off the tree, collapsing onto the earth pony's back and pinning him to the ground with a cough of blood as the Pegasus said quietly: "The only useful gift my husband gave me before I killed him… was his horn." She smiled coldly, and Scrivener Blooms only stared at her with horror as he gazed at the pulsing scar in Sol Seraph's forelimb, just visible from beneath the crosshatch blade… and then Sol Seraph simply made a short gesture to her bodyguards, and the last thing the earth pony saw before the world was swallowed up in darkness was a minotaur's hoof rushing towards his face. Scarlet Sage screamed… and then Sol Seraph turned, rolling her head on her shoulders as she calmly walked towards Fluttershy, the meek Pegasus trembling and staring up at her mother with terror in her eyes before Sol Seraph held her hoof out and said quietly: "Give me the child." Fluttershy shuddered… and then she silently shook her head, their eyes locking for a moment… and then Sol Seraph stepped forwards and lashed her crosshatch blade across Fluttershy's face, sending out a splatter of blood as the Pegasus screamed, and in her embrace, Scarlet Sage shrieked as the crimson fluid splattered over the filly's features. Then Sol Seraph held her hoof towards Fluttershy again, saying quietly: "One last chance, my daughter. Give me the foal." Fluttershy shook her head, and Sol Seraph gritted her teeth, bringing her hoof back, before Scarlet Sage convulsed against the female before she shrieked… and then threw her head back, her eyes glowing bright red as she spoke in an echoing, hollow voice: "Killer of her own blood, she will murder her, and without hesitation… she will look into her eyes and see her damnation and yet she will not stop, knowing, knowing, knowing no other choice…" Fluttershy shivered violently, staring down in horror before Sol Seraph gritted her teeth and leaned forwards, shoving her daughter roughly backwards by the face with one hoof and seizing Scarlet Sage by the back of the neck with the other, yanking her free, uncaring of the small cuts she left against the bodies of either pony as Fluttershy cried out in weak denial. But Scarlet Sage had fallen silent, and the glow was fading from her eyes… but on the foal's flank, her cutie mark had appeared. It was a scarlet mirror, edged in black… and Sol Seraph shook her head slowly before she flung the filly rudely to the ground, making her gasp as she snapped back into consciousness before she screamed when Sol Seraph stepped down on her skull, and Fluttershy cried out again, lunging forwards… only to be met by her mother's back hoof slamming into her throat, knocking her coughing and staggering before she fell weakly to her knees. "M-Mother…" "Grab the slave-hoof and these two crowbait, and take them back to the compound. We will be entertaining guests shortly." Sol Seraph ordered, and she slowly drew her hoof off the filly's head, looking down at her as Scarlet Sage trembled violently, staring up at her with terrified eyes. "I have orders to kill you, child. But I think I have a better use for you." And Scarlet Sage curled up, trembling weakly on the ground as an enormous minotaur approached, looking down coldly even as Fluttershy struggled forwards to try and protect the young filly, staring pleadingly up at the giant as her mother took easily to the air, secure in her victory over the ponies that had challenged her. Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story